


Победителей (не) судят

by Aldariel, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [19]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Победа над нордами не радует Ворина из дома Дагот: все — от Хортатора до младшего брата — так и норовят испортить ему настроение
Relationships: Voryn Dagoth/Indoril Nerevar
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Победителей (не) судят

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calm down…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651409) by Ascended_sleepers. 



Неревар пил дешёвую суджамму вместе со своими бойцами, празднуя победу над устрашающим некромантом Хоагой. Двемерским анимункулям было что противопоставить его неживым солдатам, и, благодаря тактическим хитростям Неревара, плохо обученная и скверно оснащённая стража Хоаги была разгромлена. Теперь уже некроманту пришлось бежать с поля боя, и Неревар, как есть, взмокший от пота, с глазами, горящими ликованием, в доспехах, измаранных кровью и грязью, сидел у своего шатра и самозабвенно праздновал.

Война была далека от завершения, но сейчас, когда Чемуа погиб, а Хоага потерпел первое поражение, конец казался как никогда близок. И кимеры праздновали тем вечером: то был не роскошный пир в богатых палатах, и не возвышенная церемония, призванная почтить погибших и восславить победителей, но скромное, весёлое торжество у походного костра. Повсюду в главном лагере меры смеялись, оживлённо переговаривались и танцевали. Неревар, держа в руке большую глиняную кружку, плясал вместе со всеми — и ни с кем конкретным. Он был никудышным танцором, даже по части простых, безыскусных плясок, не требующих грации или чувства ритма. Ловкость, отточенная часами суровых тренировок, которую Неревар демонстрировал на поле брани, словно бы испарилась, и он беспорядочно махал руками, неловко приседал и совершал ошибку за ошибкой.

— Нам повезло, что Хортатор из него лучше, чем танцор, — отметил Одрос; голос его сочился сарказмом.

Ворин вытянул ноги, прикрыл глаза и позволил магии свободно струиться по телу, чувствуя лёгкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев. Битва вычерпала его досуха, и он был так измотан, что не хотел даже шевелиться, и уж тем более — танцевать, и смеяться, и травить байки.

— Ты несправедлив к нему, брат. Он рос в совершенно других условиях.

— Я не пытаюсь его принизить. У каждого есть слабое место, что-то, с чем они не в ладах. Ты, например, ужасно фехтуешь; с этим только твоя готовка может сравниться.

— Ха-ха-ха. Что на тебя нашло, Одрос?

— И вот ещё что: то, как ты на него смотришь.

— Не говори ерунды! Никак особо я на него не смотрю.

Одрос накинул тёплый плащ себе на плечи.

— Я даже не знаю, что хуже: то, как ты строишь из себя дурака, или то, что, кажется, он единственный ничего не замечает… Выше нос, брат! Хуже уже не будет. А я, пожалуй, пойду праздновать к нашим новым союзникам.

Слышать такое было горько. Впрочем, Одрос как никто другой умел цепляться к мелочам. Ворин утопил свои печали в чаше ароматного вина, и его настроение заметно улучшилось — пока Неревар не заявился в его шатёр всё с той же уродливой кружкой в руках, небрежно одетый, растрёпанный и совершенно неотразимый.

— С обеих сторон кровь рекою лилась,  
И дорого эта победа далась, — пропел он хрипло. — Ворин, почему ты с нами не празднуешь? Ты что, не видел, как Хоага сбежал, поджав хвост? Нет, Вивек придумал лучше… Хоага подавился кимерским членом!.. Он станет поэтом, точно тебе говорю.

— Я, думаю, понял, что ты имеешь в виду, — Ворин слабо улыбнулся.

Тогда-то Неревар и обнаружил, что его кружка прискорбно пуста, и отправился на поиски суджаммы.

“Успокойся, Ворин”, — думал про себя глава дома Дагот. Он рад был, что больше никто не нарушает его покой. Но стоило Ворину мысленно перенестись в лучший мир, где он раздевал Неревара, а не следил, как его широкая спина скрывалась за углом и растворялась во мраке, к нему заглянул ещё один нежданный гость.

— Ты не видел Неревара? — Вивек проскольнул внутрь, облачённый в разномастную броню из хитина и нетчевой кожи, и с точно такой же глиняной кружкой в руке. — Он должен мне денег — проспорил пять золотых из-за Хоаги. Он избегает меня почти что весь вечер.

— Тебе повезло, я только что его видел. Он пошёл искать себе суджаммы. Думаю, что туда, — добавил Ворин, указывая в противоположном направлении.

— Ты уверен? — Вивек взглянул на него, прищурившись. — Я, может, и захмелел, но мне казалось, суджамма — там же, где остальная провизия, а не рядом с запасными частями Думаковых амена… аминун...

— Анимункулей, — сжалился Ворин. — Что ж, может, я всё же ошибся, и искал он не суджамму.

После того, как Вивек ушёл, Ворин решил: если к нему в шатёр заявится ещё и Думак, он притворится спящим.


End file.
